Kidnapped?
by Sarimia
Summary: Zeeke: in possession of a death note without conscious thought of it. Matt: sent to capture a woman. Woman turns out to have disappeared, Zeeke ends up taking the womans place... When kidnapping turns to protection, what do friendships turn to? MattOC
1. Part I

**A/N: you can skip the profile if you want, it doesn't matter all that much. The idea came from the 13th Death Note, how every main character has a profile.**

* * *

ZEEKE

* * *

_…Personal Data_

True Name: Zoe Zephyr

Birthday: 06/23/92

Death day: --

Height: 5'

Weight: 110 lbs

Blood Type: unknown

Likes: jello

Dislikes: Humans (in general)

* * *

Intelligence 9/10

Creativity 6/10

Initiative 4/10

Emotional strength 8/10

Social Skills 3/10

Observational skills 10/10

* * *

BASIC DATA

Involvement in the story

First seen talking to Light in the grocery store, she gets kidnapped a few years later by an unplanned Mafia move, and meets Matt and Mello. She is in possession of a Death Note with no rules, and is unaware she even has one at all.

* * *

PERSONALITY

Unpredictable and moody

Quite boyish, this bold girl turns shy and polite in the face of important strangers, yet that could change at any moment. You could say that her predictability is on par with Matsuda's.

* * *

ABILITIES

A hidden mind

Her genius is hidden and only comes to light under pressure or in pinch, and the hard situations appear amazingly simple with her way of thinking. Laser eye surgery courtesy of the Mafia increased her observational skill.

* * *

OUTTAKES

Swordplay, move over!

Zeeke taught herself how to fight with a broomstick. Quite a handy skill (pardon the pun) as she uses it several times. When she was 14 she even painted her own with little designs!

* * *

Family issues

Zeeke lived with her mother before being kidnapped at the hotel, and said mother hated jello; thus began a series called the Jello Raids in Zeeke's head. She bought her own jello and made/ate it at the park.

* * *

**Prologue**

_The grocery store_

It was just a normal day when Light stepped out to buy groceries. It was the 20th of June, and Misa Amane paced loyally by his side.

Groceries shouldn't be a chores god must carry out, was Light's reasoning, and so he brought the annoying girl along. She was to find what his family needed, and the only thing he would do was follow her around and act like he was shopping.

While in the store, he spotted an odd and short figure by multiple boxes of jello, with several boxes already in his or her arms. The 12 year old was attempting to reach a box at a shelf higher than he or she was able to, and several of the cardboard shapes were hitting the cheap tile flooring.

Light sighed, told Misa he'd be right back, and grabbed a basket near the check out counter.

"Here," he held the plastic basket to the kid, "this might be easier." Gratefully, the kid dumped the jello boxes into the basket, and then proceeded to remove it from the teens arm. As a final act of kindness, Light stretched his arm up and snagged the small container the kid was trying to reach before, and placed it in the basket. Said kid thanked him then hesitated before sticking her hand out.

"Zeeke." She blinked at him through oval lenses.

It didn't take too long for Light to figure out that this was an introduction, and his reflex reaction was to shake her hand, introduce himself, and be on his way.

Of course, he never suspected that the girl he had met for only a few minutes would be kidnapped 4 years later, and her name would come up several times with him barely taking notice.

**1. The Mistake**

_4 years later_

They were ordered to locate and restrain a woman on the 7th floor, room number 13.

Not the best combination of numbers.

5 men marched out of the elevator, led by an 18 year old redhead, who for some reason wore goggles and a strange vest. The collar on his vest was high, covering up the evidence—the grinding teeth—for the need of a cigarette.

Once they were there, he said one thing. "In and out. No dawdling. And we don't want Missy to scream."

Which pretty much meant knock her out on immediate sight.

The 'Missy' he was referring to was a lady named Mary Gallant, who had at one moment in time borrowed their services with a promise to pay them back. The money hadn't come when expected, and where these men came from, there are no first warnings, and no second chances.

They were from the Mafia.

The redhead knocked. No answer. Another man stepped up and pulled a lock picking kit out of his pocket. The door was open in less than 10 seconds.

They cruised in and spread out, the hotel room being as neat as if no one had used it. The lack of lights at 9pm signalled no one was in at the moment, and nothing but a closed suitcase on the chair next to the bed revealed that there was anyone here at all.

The men relaxed slightly, and some foolishly lowered their hands away from the guns at their belts.

Footsteps in the hall caused them all to tense again. They had left the door open, a major mistake. But they had expected it to be just as the redhead had said; in and out, no dawdling.

After a sharp intake of breath through his teeth (which caused the men to tense even more—they hadn't even posted anyone at the door) Redhead gestured to a dark haired man without taking his hand off of the gun at his waist.

Said man raised his pistol and hid next to the door. The footsteps took the shape of a teen girl, brown haired and brown eyed, about 5'. She turned in the open door, first laying her eyes on Redhead and opening her mouth.

"Wha--," Her quiet voice was cut off as the man by the door (who's name she later learns is Shota) knocked her out with the butt of his gun. Books scattered along the floor, along with the odd packet of jello, and her mouth formed an 'O' of surprise and understanding.

Redhead stepped up and caught her around the shoulders as she fell."Target confirmed. Grab her stuff, we're heading back."

Choruses of 'yes boss' were heard as the 6 males walked out of the room with an unconscious teenage girl, a small suitcase, an armful of books, and two loose packets of jello.

**A/N: At first I was a little iffy about posting this, it's kind of my first strictly DeathNote fanfic, not to mention Matt gets center stage. I don't really know too much about Matt, except for how he dies.**

**Thanks to the purchase of the 13th Death Note, I now have more info, and I'm going to try to read the manga chapters with him in them to get an image in my head of his personality... which chapters is he in?**

**So since the chapters written are so short, it's 2 chapters per update, 'kay?**

**Thank you for reading, have a nice day.**

**Sarii**


	2. Part II

**2. Matt**

_The next day_

The kidnapped girl awoke the following morning with a killer headache and a bump on the top of her head.

She sat up in a bed with mismatched, worn blankets and a metal frame. The room appeared to be a basement, with cement flooring and pink insulation showing through the plastic covering the unfinished walls. A large folding screen separated her bed with the rest of the basement, and also blocked her view of anything interesting. Voices could be heard from the floor above—the basement ceiling obviously wasn't that thick.

"We are professionals." A harsh young voice was saying. "And I've been told that you five made a mistake. Does that sound professional to you?"

"No, boss," five men said.

"Get out. I don't want to see your revolting faces."

Footsteps receded. Two people seemed to remain.

"Has she woken up yet?" The same young voice asked, his tone quieter, yet still with a commanding edge.

"Not since I last checked." A new guy, not one from earlier. Probably just as young as the first, but not as harsh.

"Check again. We need her awake as soon as possible. And what did I say about smoking in the building?"

There was a barely audible sigh. The conversation was over.

She attempted to move out of the blankets and slide off the bed, but a gentle tugging at her right ankle stopped her. With the blankets pushed back, she could see that someone had placed leather around her ankle before clipping a cuff around it.

Well, they were nice enough to consider her comfort, but she needed to get up. She examined the links in the chain connecting her foot to the bedpost, with no such luck. She tried a few more attempts at finding a weak link, with much rattling and pulling. Nothing seemed to work.

"It's best you leave that alone, love." Came the same second young voice from the previous conversation. The girl's neck snapped up to locate the speaker.

Redhead walked towards a chair across from the bed and sat there, a bowl of cherries in one hand, setting a bowl for the stems and pits on his lap. This was, unknowingly to the captive, to satisfy the craving for a cigarette until he made it outside.

He had been through many hostage situations and procedures, and sometimes taught new members about the do's and don't's. He had planned and carried them out, ordered the men to capture people, and he was ultimately the first person the captive saw when they awoke.

So when the girl spoke, he was expecting several questions like, "Where am I?" or "What the hell happened?" or even "Who are you?"

Redhead wasn't expecting her to say, "Can I have one?" No, it definitely caught him off guard.

"Come again?"

Her eyes were on the fruit. "Can I have a cherry?"

In response, he mumbled a 'sure', sat on the edge of the bed, and offered her a cherry. "Any questions?" He asked. "Comments?"

"Plenty." She responded coolly, her eyes darting around the room, taking in every detail she laid eyes on. "I'm Zeeke." She gnawed on a cherry stem. Her voice reminded Redhead of a boy called Near, quiet with barely any emotion.

"I guess that means we got the wrong person." He replied, standing up. All in all, he was surprised she didn't ask anything.

He stopped at the screen, speaking over his shoulder. "Matt."

He left the cherries with the girl.

* * *

**3. Short Explanations**

_Day 2 in captivity_

Matt lengthened the chain attached to Zeeke's ankle the next day, so she'd be able to move around more, or at least stand up.

"Why don't you try to escape?" He asked as he unhooked the cuffs. "You could probably kick me right now and run off."

"Do you want me to kick you?" was her answer. After a pause, she said, "this place is probably heavily guarded."

He nodded at her logic. "…Then why don't you ask questions?"

"Will you answer if I ask?"

"Maybe."

"I don't like to be disappointed."

Matt sighed, clipped the cuff back on her ankle, and sat down. "You're in the basement of one of the Japanese Mafia's hideouts. My team and I were sent to capture a woman who owed us. Either the room number was wrong, or you're using an alias."

"The hotel room was given to me free by a 30 year old woman. I don't owe anyone anything."

"Yet you don't deny the alias."

Zeeke hesitated a split second, Matt watching her face through his tinted goggles. "I don't like lying." She lay back on her pillow, signalling the end of conversation.

* * *

**A/N: Yo, I'm bored. It's too late. 1:40 am... Gah.**

**Latah gatah.**

**Sarii**


	3. Part III

**4. Mello**

_a test of knowledge_

Zeeke would always know that someone was coming to the basement thanks to the stiff door and the creaky stairs. So far, only Matt had taken the time to give her food, a change of clothes (from her suitcase, she realized) or just to chat. She knew immediately when someone new was coming. The pace was different, even if the weight sounded the same. Not to mention Matt didn't change his boots at all while in the Mafia building.

So Zeeke sat with her back against the headboard with her legs stretched out across the bed.

A man with yellow hair and a chocolate bar in one hand (Zeeke reasoned it must be a fetish similar to her addiction to jello) stormed around the folding screen and breathed in her face.

"All right, girly, it's been two days. Gunna tell us your real name yet?"

"Zeeke." She replied blankly. Not a flicker of a smile or frown on her face.

Matt followed the yellow-haired man down the stairs with cockiness in his step. "Calm down, Mello. Maybe some manners would soften her up."

Mello ground his teeth at the thought of having to swallow his pride and do the unthinkable—use manners. Zeeke remained surprisingly emotionless—and yet she had seemed like a normal girl to Matt, despite her strange answers to things.

Her eyes left Mello's face for a split second to glance at Matt, silently asking him to explain.

He complied.

"Generally, Zeeke doesn't exist. Not here, not in the world. And you never bothered with a last name,"

"Likewise," came her almost lifeless tone. "Matt is a fairly common name, but Mello… And the absence of last names is expected in the Mafia, so I've never pointed it out before."

Mello scowled, then turned and stormed up the stairs. Matt stayed a bit longer.

"How old are you again?"

"16," her voice showed emotion the moment Mello was gone. She was smug, and it was clear.

"I would have thought younger with the looks, but older with the brain."

Zeeke raised an eyebrow as Matt turned and left.

She interpreted his reply as a compliment.

**5. Jello**

_Obsession?_

The third day was the first Matt brought his obsessive gaming self to light, Until then, not a single electronic had even made it close to the basement, but it was only a matter of time before the boy's DS lite wormed it's way into his conscious.

That girl has taken up more of his time than any hostage so far.

"How long am I going to be here?" Zeeke asked as she watched Matt slash his foes in two.

"A while, probably. Until Mello decides you are useless to us."

At this point, voices burst out in anger upstairs—the men were watching some sport on TV, and the team they were rooting for was obviously loosing.

The conversation continued as if nothing happened.

"Then can you make me some jello?"

Matt paused the game.

"Huh?"

Zeeke's eyes removed themselves from the game screen to look up at the goggled boy. "I assume Mello gets people to buy his chocolate for him. I would make my own jello, but I bet you nor the Mafia would permit me to use the kitchen."

"… 'gets people to'… How did you figure that one out?"

"The way he couldn't stop gnawing on the chocolate. And his inferiority complex would never allow him to belittle himself buying _chocolate_."

Matt nodded. "I see."

When he left, Zeeke thanked him, even though he never said he would make any jello.

Which in turn made him wonder if she were thanking him for something else.

And then he realized that not only would he have to buy Mello his chocolate when he went shopping, he'd have to buy this girl's jello as well.

He sighed.

* * *

**A/N: I JUST realized that the chapter titles rhyme... o.O**

**Anyways... Uh, no comment, I guess? Here's a virtual heart for reading: 3**

**Yay. Jump for joy.**

**Sarii**


End file.
